Kenji
Kenji is a male customer who made his first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Competitive Eater Loves: Hot Dogs Hates: Dining Etiquette Kenji is a world famous Competitive Eater from Tastyville. He is the title holder for the Hot Dog Eating Championship, a yearly competition hosted by Griller Stadium. Kenji also holds numerous other eating records. Some of his highlights include 52 donuts, 34 quesadillas, and 76 cupcakes. He is currently training for the National Pizza Eating Championship. Appearance Kenji has pale, tanned skin, short black hair, and flat, oval-shaped eyes. He also has a stubble on his chin. He wears a red tank top, a Hot Dog Eating Contest winner belt - consisting of a black band, golden buckle with a hot dog symbol, and golden stars studding across the belt. He also sports a red and yellow headband with thin white stripe crossing in the middle and matching arm bands, pale yellow pants, and a gold medal with a carved "1" symbol on it held by a white lace. He also wears white sneakers with red accents and yellow laces. Clean-Up His hair is more detailed and he got tanner. Styles Style B Kenji wears a Lucha Libre wrestling mask - consisting of a red round mask with yellow fiery patterns. He also wears a red cape, pale yellow sleeveless shirt, red pants, and a gold medal held by a red lace. Halloween Outfit Kenji wears a mustard bottle costume. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Relish *Mustard *Ketchup *Relish *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dr. Cherry **Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria As a Closer, Kenji's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Kiwi *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Wildberry Derps *Pomegranates *3 Waffle Wedges *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Fettuccine *Three Cheese Sauce *Italian Seasoning *5 Sausages *4 Clams *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Halloween) *Al Dente Fettuccine *Three Cheese Sauce *Cauldron Powder *5 Sausages *4 Mussels *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Caramel Apple *Tutti Frutti Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Key Lime Topping *Wildberry Derps *Cloud Berry, Gummy Onion, Cloud Berry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round Donut with Boston Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Caramel Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts *Pumpkin Roll Donut with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Ring Donut with Whipped Cream **Clear Glaze **Creameo Bits Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Regular Round Donut with Apple Pie Filling **Cinnamon Sugar **Caramel Apple Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts *Pumpkin Roll Donut with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Candy Jack *Chocolate Ring Donut with Whipped Cream **Clear Glaze **Creameo Bits Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Spicy Garlic Boneless Wings (all) *4 Teriyaki Tofu Skewers (left) *4 French Fries (right) *Kung Pao Dip *Mango Chili Dip *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Philly Steak (all) *6 Sausages (left) *6 Ground Beef (right) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Rosemary Foccacia with American Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Ham *Lettuce *Ranch *Deep-Fried Pickles *Pulled Pork *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Ketchup **Ranch Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Rosemary Foccacia with American Cheese *Regular Grill *Chorizo Sausage *Lettuce *Guacamole *Deep-Fried Pickles *Pulled Pork *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Ketchup **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup **Cherry Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Liner A *Horchata Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Cocoa Chipotle Drizzle **Cinco Swirls **Nutty Butter Cup **Churro *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Cococa Chipotle Drizzle **Cinco Swirls **Nutty Butter Cup **Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry, Nutty Butter Cup, Cherry Holiday (Halloween) *Liner C *Tarantula Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Nutty Butter Cup, Candy Corn *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Sugar Skull, Nutty Butter Cup, Sugar Skull Papa's Bakeria *Vanilla Crispies Crust *Keylime Filling *Keylime Filling *Keylime Filling *Keylime Filling *Whipped Cream (Outer Ring) *Pistachios (Outer Ring) *6 Grape Jelly Cookies (Inner Ring) Holiday (Halloween) *Vanilla Crispies Crust *Keylime Filling *Keylime Filling *Keylime Filling *Keylime Filling *Scream Cream (Outer Ring) *Pistachios (Outer Ring) *6 Skull Cookies (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Azul Ranch Taco with Steak *Lettuce *Blazeberry Sauce *Guacamole *Lettuce *Blazeberry Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Azul Ranch Taco with Tofu *Fried Crispy Noodles *Blazeberry Sauce *Guacamole *Fried Crispy Noodles *Blazeberry Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Flipped **Tofu **Cucumber Slices **Green Onions *Furikake *Teriyaki Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Tangerine Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Ukoniro Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Flipped **Chorizo **Cucumber Slices **Green Onions *Recado Rojo *Nacho Cheese *Bubble Tea: **Horchata Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Steak *Lettuce *Blazeberry Sauce *Guacamole *Lettuce *Blazeberry Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Azul Ranch Taco with Corn Dog *Lettuce *Blazeberry Sauce *Cinnamon Swirl Popcorn *Caramel Apple Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Pancakeria HD *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Drink: **Small Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Cocoa Chipotle Syrup *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Cinco Swirls *Drink: **Small Horchata with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *Buffalo Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese *2 Hams (top right) *6 Sausages (left) *8 Philly Steak (all) *6 Ground Beef (right) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Holiday (New Year) *Hot Dog Bites Crust *Buffalo Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese *2 Hams (top right) *6 Sausages (left) *8 Philly Steak (all) *6 Ground Beef (right) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD As a Closer, Kenji's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! As a Closer, Kenji's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Gingerbread Cookie with Dried Kiwi **Spumoni *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Pomegranate **Pistachio Ice Cream *Gingerbread Cookie with Dried Kiwi **Spumoni *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Pistachios *Peanuts Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Gingerbread Cookie with Dried Kiwi **Spumoni *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Chocolate Bacon **Caramel Apple Ice Cream *Gingerbread Cookie with Dried Kiwi **Spumoni *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Pistachios *Peanuts Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Drink: **Small Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Cajeta Syrup *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Cinco Swirls *Drink: **Small Horchata with Cocoa Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Teriyaki Tofu Skewers (All) * 2 Spicy Garlic Boneless Wings (All) * 2 Cheese Cubes (All) * 8 Curly Fries (All) * Kung Pao Dip * Ranch Dip * Awesome Sauce Dip Holiday (Big Top Carnival) * 4 Teriyaki Tofu Skewers (All) * 2 Candy Apple Boneless Wings (All) * 2 Cheese Cubes (All) * 8 Corndogs (All) * Kung Pao Dip * Ranch Dip * Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Regular Ring Donut ** Clear Glaze ** Creameo Bits * Chocolate Round Donut with Whipped Cream ** Red Rose Icing ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Caramel Drizzle * Pumpkin Roll ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Crushed Peanuts Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) * Regular Ring Donut ** Clear Glaze ** Creameo Bits * Chocolate Round Donut with Root Beer Float Filling ** Red Rose Icing ** Dual Licorice Drizzle ** Butterzinger Drizzle * Pumpkin Roll ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Baby Blots Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Focaccia Bread with American Cheese * Regular Grill * Sliced Ham * Shredded Lettuce * Ranch * Deep-Fried Pickles * Pulled Pork * Fries: ** Crinkle Cut Fries ** Ketchup ** Ranch Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) * Focaccia Bread with American Cheese * Regular Grill * Chorizo Sausage * Shredded Lettuce * Guacamole * Deep-Fried Pickles * Pulled Pork * Fries: ** Crinkle Cut Fries ** Black Beans ** Ranch Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Vanilla Crispies Crust * Keylime Filling * Keylime Filling * Keylime Filling * Keylime Filling * Whipped Cream (Outer Ring) * Pistachios (Outer Ring) * 8 Grape Jelly Cookies (Inner Ring) Holiday (Halloween) * Vanilla Crispies Crust * Keylime Filling * Keylime Filling * Keylime Filling * Keylime Filling * Scream Cream (Outer Ring) * Pistachios (Outer Ring) * 8 Skull Cookies (Inner Ring) Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 58 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 32 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 60 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 48 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 62 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 55 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 22 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 52 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 13 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 63 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 17 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 64 Unlockables *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Cauldron Powder. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Apple Pie Filling. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! and Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Cinco Swirls. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Skull Cookies. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Horchata Tea. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Ham. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Corn Dogs. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2014: He lost to Johnny in the second round. He did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Cecilia in the Keylime Division. *2015: He earned more votes than Connor in the first round but lost to Timm in the division finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Sienna in the Buffalo Division. *2016: He lost to Robby in the first round of the Kiwi Division. *2017: He earned more votes than Gremmie but lost to Allan in the division finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Lisa in the Iyokan Division. Trivia *Kenji is Mitch's idol when it comes to competitive eating, according to the latter's Flipdeck. *In the results of the Buffalo Division in Papa's Next Chefs 2015, he wears a silver buckled belt with the division logo instead of the gold belt he usually wears. This is because he won second place. *When he is accompanying someone in the Dining Room, the "1" symbol on his medal is flipped. *He appears in the National Hot Dog Day holiday picture. Order Tickets Kenji's Hot Doggeria order.png|Kenji's Hot Doggeria order 6 kenji.png|Kenji's Cupcakeria orders throughout the holidays Kenji Freeze.png|Kenji's Freezeria HD order Kenji Pasta.png|Kenji's Pastaria order during Halloween Kenji's Pastaria regular order.png|Kenji's Pastaria regular order Kenji freezeroa to go.png|Kenji's Freezeria To Go! order Kenji Big.png|Kenji's Donuteria order during Big Top Carnival Kenji Donut.png|Kenji's Donuteria regular order Kenji chicken.png|Kenji's Wingeria HD order Kenji PTG.png|Kenji's Pizzeria To Go! order Kenji's Order during Cinco de Mayo.png|Kenji's Cheeseria order during Cinco de Mayo Kenji's Cheeseria Order.png|Kenji's Cheeseria regular order Kenji Cinco.png|Kenji's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo kenjicupcakeriatogo.jpg|Kenji's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Kenji Halloween.png|Kenji's Cupcakeria HD order during Halloween Kenji Cupcakeria HD.png|Kenji's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-06-27 at 1.11.39 AM.png|Kenji's Bakeria order during Halloween Kenji-Order-Bakeria-Regular.png|Kenji's Bakeria regular order Kenji Cherry.png|Kenji's Taco Mia HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival kENJI thd.png|Kenji's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Kenji (Holiday).png|Kenji's Sushiria order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Sushiria Kenji (Regular).png|Kenji's Sushiria regular order Kenji TMTG (Holiday).png|Kenji's Taco Mia To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Taco Mia To Go! Kenji (Regular).png|Kenji's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Kenji (Holiday).png|Kenji's Pancakeria HD order during Cinco de Mayo Pancakeria HD Kenji (Regular).png|Kenji's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1216.JPG|Kenji's Pizzeria HD order during New Year IMG 1215.JPG|Kenji's Pizzeria HD regular order Kenji’s Hot Doggeria HD Holiday Orders.png|Kenji's Hot Doggeria HD orders throughout the holidays Screen Shot 2018-11-16 at 8.26.50 PM.png|Kenji's Scooperia/HD order during Big Top Carnival Kenji's Scooperia RegularOrder.png|Kenji's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Kenji (Holiday).jpg|Kenji's Scooperia To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Papa's Scooperia To Go! Kenji (Regular).jpg|Kenji's Scooperia To Go! regular order C6BE0327-7080-4136-883C-3178112E1469.jpeg|Kenji's Pancakeria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo F28D03DA-10E0-40A8-BA2E-5DDFBD9BE745.jpeg|Kenji's Pancakeria To Go! regular order B2C4809C-9911-4419-96D1-EEEBD90E0F6C.jpeg|Kenji’s Wingeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival 844663FA-EEB3-4F0D-A67A-F8E12B22C540.jpeg|Kenji’s Wingeria To Go! regular order Kenji’s DTG! SPFF order.JPG|Kenji's Donuteria To Go! order during Sugarplex Film Fest Kenji’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Kenji's Donuteria To Go! regular order 715E1CE1-BCB8-4C5C-8FCB-D8C4B3D193B8.jpeg|Kenji’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo 9A544580-C659-4672-AE88-C0C80F837854.jpeg|Kenji’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order CA168C97-BC65-4500-9CAA-88E0D8A17FEB.jpeg|Kenji's Bakeria To Go! order during Halloween 1B672ABC-E928-41A9-AF97-D3ACC2FF6517.jpeg|Kenji's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery KenjiBCU.png|Kenji's old look 73.jpg Mad Kenji.png 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png|Kenji giving Mitch an autograph kenji's perfect order.png|Kenji is happy! Kenji and skyler.png|Kenji and Skyler kenjihalloween.JPG|Kenji's Costume on Halloween Kenji's monsters.png Happy kenji.png Perfect Cupcakes for Kenji.png Kenji in Papa's Pastaria.png|Kenji is a new customer! (Pastaria) Kenji's Icon Before Star Customer.png Okay Pasta - Kenji.png Kenji.PNG|Kenji and Cecilia came in 3rd place in Papa's Next Chefs 2014 kenjis is happy.jpg|Perfect! Kenji HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-24 at 20.17.22.png|Kenji is not pleased with the raw Red Velvet Rolls he received Kenji Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Picky Kenji's perfect hot dog! Awards buffalo.jpg|Kenji ain't happy with his 2nd place. Hotdogday_15.jpg bandicam 2016-08-16 16-58-50-006.jpg|"I love how you made my sandwhich correctly, Mr. Worker! I might come here more often!" Kenji Silver 2015.png|Kenji unhappy for finishing 2nd... Angry Kenji (Cleaned).PNG|"As a competitive eater myself, I wouldn't eat this!" angry kenji.PNG July4th 2017.jpg aw seriously youre not david.png|Kenji is angry with the sushi he got sneakpeek_hotdoggeria09.jpg|Kenji in the Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! Sneak Peek icon Kenji H Profile.jpeg|His Style H profile in Hot Doggeria HD Kenji Halloween HD.png|Kenji's Halloween outfit in Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! DQimo-5UMAUjjfW.jpg DF31883A-BB27-4D2F-B633-7E40C842605F.png|Perfect hot dog on New Year IMG 0441.PNG IMG 1029.PNG IMG 0920.PNG IMG 0894.PNG Kenji Not Pleased.png IMG 1153.PNG IMG 1631.PNG Kenji Nervous.png Angry Kenji.png Kenji Finger Point.png|Kenji is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_1362.PNG IMG 1533.PNG IMG_2063.PNG IMG_2101.PNG Screen Shot 2019-08-18 at 4.52.06 pm.png|Kenji not happy Kenji Perfect Pizza.png C80CEB35-F0A6-4696-8438-AAEE369C29E6.png Scooter and Kenji.png 3FE9FA80-06AE-4678-A745-2410D8BB03A2.png 51B5A71E-A657-472E-A598-A285D1A1DECE.png F6A92038-3CEF-46CE-ABBD-4E05C8B3109A.png Fan Art Unimpressed Kenji.png Kenji Drawing.png Kenji Thumbs Up.png Happy Kenji.png kenjifullbodyart.png Kenji Goanimate Form.jpg|Goanimate form Morning Sickness (Daily Life).png|By OcFanatic Flipline - Kenji.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie es:Kenji no:Kenji pl:Kenji Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:Closers Category:K Characters